


Starbucks and Smooches

by KittyKatBella



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: For the prompt "Coffee Shop AU"





	Starbucks and Smooches

“Can I get a chocolate cake pop?”

“You know it’s a Starbucks, and you order everything but coffee.” George rolled his eyes playfully. Harold shrugged, leaning on the counter.

“I don’t like how it tastes. Sooooo, how’s the new job?”

“I have like, the most boring shift ever,” George complained. “It’s the least busy part of the day.”

“Well at least you can do whatever you want.” Harold pulled himself up on the counter and kicked his feet.

“I wish. You’re not allowed to sit on the counter.”

“Why don’t you make me get down?” Harold teased. George stuck out his tongue, and Harold returned the gesture. “I’m gay, George. You can’t expect me to sit in a _chair_ when there’s a perfectly good counter available.”

“You’re gonna get me fired.” George shook his head. “Here’s your cake pop.”

Harold handed over the money and bit into the cake pop, grinning. “Mm! Chocolate.” He finished in another bite and tossed the stick towards the trash can. It missed. “I’ll pick that up. Hey George, do I taste like chocolate now?”

George reached up to pull the other down by his shirt and kiss him. “Mm-hm.”

“Sweet.” Harold grinned and held onto George’s tie to kiss him again. “Literally.”

“You’re a dork. Now get down before someone shows up.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“You can get kisses for the rest of the day.”

“Deal.” Harold slid to the floor behind the counter, pulling George down and kissing him again.

“Mm! Come on Harold, you can’t be behind the counter.” George seemed to pout at his own words. He gently kissed him, holding his waist.

“Seriously, nobody’s coming in here this late.” Harold set the hand that wasn’t holding George’s tie on the boy’s face. “I think we can spare a short make-out, right?”

“Alright, alright, fine.” George held Harold still, kissing him slowly. Harold grinned.


End file.
